


She's In Love With Her Mom

by QueerTransGirl29



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Handcuffs, Incest, LGBTQ+ Themes, LGBTQ+ characters, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Smut, Swearing, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl Cassie Cage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29
Summary: Summary: After years of being in love with her Mom, Sonya, Cassie finally confesses her true feelings to the woman who meant the most to her in the entire world.
Relationships: Sonya Blade/Cassie Cage
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1: Feelings Revealed: Part: 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. I decided to write and post a new Cassie Cage/Sonya Blade, Mom/Daughter incest fanfic. There should be more fanfics written with this pairing, so I wrote one. Now on with the story.

Cassie walked into the main part of their home behind her mother, Sonya, who she noticed was walking a little bit slower than normal. They had sparred for quite awhile and hard back at their home gym. They lived in a mansion, bought and owned years ago by Johnny Cage Cassie's late father. Johnny died three years earlier. They had a movie theater, bowling alley, a gym and other amazing conveniences in their huge ass place.

The two women had been sparring in their gym over the last three hours. They were both exhausted and more than a little bit bruised. Since Covid-19 hit, Cassie and Sonya stayed home most of the time, only going out for clothes and clothes. The Special Forces building where the mom and daughter worked was currently closed due to Covid-19.

To keep themselves occupied, they worked out, sparred and Cassie caught up on her favorite manga series and anime, while Sonya got caught up with the tv shows she missed while working. It was something to keep their minds off of both recent and past events of their lives.

The door to their living room closed, snapping Cassie out of her inner thoughts. She had been thinking a lot about the past lately. She knew that she couldn't do anything to change it, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Hey Mom, are you okay? You seem tense or something. Want to talk about it?" She was worried about her and had been since her Dad's death. Neither of them had dealt with his death well, but they were definitely doing better.

xxxxxx

"I'm fine, Cassie. My back is hurting a little bit. It's not your fault though. I probably just need a massage or something." Sonya made her way to her bedroom where her shower was. Both women had their own showers.

While they showered, neither woman could keep thoughts of the other out of their minds. For the past few months they've been thinking about each other in ways they hadn't before and they didn't know how to react or even tell one another how they truly felt. But that would change later on that day.

After showering, Cassie changed into a t-shirt that clung tightly to her breasts and a pair of leggings that showed off her perfect ass, while Sonya wore a concert t-shirt and blue-jeans that hugged all of her curves. Neither of them could take their eyes off of each other when they went to the living room to eat lunch and watch tv together, which is something they usually did to pass the time every day.

Sonya noticed Cassie staring at her from the corner of her eyes and they both blushed. She was flattered that her daughter couldn't keep her eyes off of her. She had trouble keeping her own eyes off Cassie. She knew her daughter was attractive. Hell, Cassie was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Cassie tried to pay attention to what was happening on the tv in front of her, but she had a hard time not staring at her Mom, who was sitting so close to her on their couch that their knees were nearly touching. She could feel herself get harder, she shifted around a little to stop Sonya from noticing. She looked over to see her moving her shoulders, while making a pained look on her beautiful features.

"You seriously do need a good back massage right now. Here, turn around and let me help you out with that." She grasped softly by her shoulders pulling her Mom closer so that she was practically sitting in Cassie's lap, then she began to massage her, kneading and causing Sonya to moan softly as she felt the knots in her back and shoulders slowly disappear and be replaced by the pleasurable feel of her daughters hands on her body.

"Fuck Cassie, where the hell did you learn to massage like this? It feels fucking amazing. If I knew you were this good, I would have asked you to do this for me before." Sonya leaned into her, relaxing more than she's had in a long time.

"Remember when I went to work at a massage parlor for a couple months between my junior and senior years of college? Well, I ended upI learning a lot about massaging. I'll be more than happy to teach you what I know." Cassie pulled her Mom even closer to her, hugging her from behind.

Sonya gasped when she felt her daughter's breasts press into her back, along with her cock poking her in the ass. She bit her lip, trying to stop a moan from spilling out of her. She had been dreaming of something like this happening for a long time.

"I do. Are you sure you want this? If we do this, we'll be more than Mom and daughter. We'll be a couple. I love you more than anyone and anything else in this world and I want this, I want you so much." She repositioned herself so that she was now straddling Cassie's hips with her arms wrapped around her neck.

Cassie placed her around Sonya's waist, grinding herself on the older woman, they both moaned out loudly. She rested her forehead against her Mom's. They stared deeply into each other's eyes, blushing bright red from all the way to their ears to the tops of their breasts.

"I love you too, Mom. So much. I've been trying to figure out a way to tell you how I feel. I just decided the easiest way is to be honest with you. Can I kiss you?" She blushed an even deeper shade of red than she already was at that point.

Sonya couldn't trust herself to speak, so all she could was just nod. She and Cassie leaned towards each other at the same time until their lips touched for the first time. Sonya deepened the kiss, causing them both to moan into each other's mouths.

Neither could keep their hands off the other as they groped and fondled one another. Cassie ground herself against Sonya, her cock brushing her Mom's stomach. Sonya pulled out of the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips.

"I think that we should continue this in one of our bedrooms. It would be way more comfortable than making love on this couch. I'm pretty sure we could accidentally hurt ourselves." She smiled softly, pecking her on the lips. Sonya got up off of her. She reached a hand out to Cassie, who took it and Sonya pulled her up.

"Let's go to your bedroom. Your bed is bigger than mine is. And I'm just way too fucking horny to wait any longer." She brought her Mom into a more heated kiss that left them breathless.

With that, Sonya led Cassie to her bedroom, closing the door behind them. They couldn't wait to spend hours together, enjoying each other's wonderful bodies.


	2. Chapter 2: Their first Time: Part: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. I apologize that it's been almost two month since I've first published this fanfic. There was originally supposed be only two chapters, but I decided to add a third and final chapter instead. I really enjoyed writing this new chapter. I'll also be updating my other current fanfics as well, very soon. Now on with the story.

Cassie was laying on the bed with Sonya on top of her, rocking herself against her jeans covered cock. The younger blonde moaned, thrusting her hips up, wanting to make her mom feel great and get more friction than she was at that moment.

Sonya pulled out of the kiss, taking her shirt off in the process, throwing it onto the floor somewhere. She couldn’t care less where the shirt went. She wanted to make love to her daughter. Cassie’s love and wellbeing meant the most to her in the entire world, hell the whole fucking universe. Sonya hadn’t expected this night to ever happen, but it did, and it was amazing and beautiful. 

Sonya could feel the muscles in her daughter’s arms as she trailed her hands down from there to Cassie’s ass. She squeezed, causing Cassie to moan into her mouth. Sonya smirked as she ground herself against her daughter, loving the way their bodies melded together perfectly. She kissed her way from Cassie’s lips down to the younger blonde’s neck, who began to moan out her mom’s name.

Cassie couldn’t get enough of the way her mom’s lips felt on her heated, bare skin. She wanted her everywhere. She was aching for her. Quite literally actually. She had waited years for this to happen. Cassie was so scared that it never would.

Sonya pulled back to inspect the several hickeys she left on her daughter’s neck and throat. She leaned forward, kissing Cassie lightly, who returned the kiss, while she panted, trying to bring much-needed air back into her lungs.

“Cassie, are you okay? We can stop any time that you want to. I know this relationship is pretty new for both of us. I love you, more than anything or anyone else in this world. You’re my beautiful, wonderful, sweet daughter and I’ll do everything I can to make you happy.” Sonya was surprised to see her crying suddenly. She hugged her until the tears finally subsided. She gently rubbed at her back and shoulders, hoping to make her feel better.

“I’m okay, Mom. I’m just so happy that we’re together now, that’s all. This might be a bit embarrassing for anybody to admit to the person they’ve been in love with since like ever, but I’ve fantasized about this moment. Many, many times. I love you too, Mom. And I always will.” Cassie reached up, placing her hands on her mom’s face, she leaned forward, kissing her. She flicked her tongue against her lips.

Sonya opened her mouth, letting Cassie’s tongue slip inside, quickly finding hers. They moaned into their kiss, neither could help it because of how fucking good making out with each other felt. She was shocked when her daughter left her mouth to kiss her jaw, neck, and throat. Sonya wrapped her arms around Cassie, a low moan coming from deep within her.

She pulled away, staring deeply into her mom’s eyes. She smiled as she pushed Sonya back a little, who moved off of her to sit down on the bed, inches away. Cassie quickly took her shirt off, tossing it onto the floor.

“I think it’s time that we both lose our clothes. I want us to make each other feel good tonight.” Cassie smirked, her face heated up as she both saw and felt her mom’s eyes on her body. She honestly couldn’t wait for what was going to happen. She helped Sonya take off both of their blue jeans.

The mom and daughter duo were almost completely naked now, just wearing their bras and panties. Neither of them could keep their eyes off of one another’s exposed skin. Cassie’s eyes traveled down Sonya’s body, while Sonya’s did the same. Cassie had a hard time not staring at her mom’s pussy, which she could see through the older woman’s underwear. Sonya saw how hard her daughter had gotten since they’ve been kissing in her bedroom. She was glad that she’s the one who made Cassie happy.

“Can I take your bra off? You can take mine off too if you want? She smiled seductively at Cassie, causing her to blush a deep shade of red that put apples to shame. When her daughter nodded, Sonya reached behind her back, unhooking the bra and discarding it onto the floor with the rest of their clothes. 

Cassie felt her already stiff nipples get even harder due to the slight chill in the air and that her mom was now palming her tits in her hands, grazing said nipples. A moan slipped past her lips as Sonya leaned down, taking a nipple between her teeth and she suckled softly. The younger blonde placed her hands on Sonya’s waist. She slowly slid them up to her bra, soft moans fell from Sonya’s lips. She deftly undid the clasp, Sonya pulled away long enough to take it off, throwing it to the floor. Cassie couldn’t tear her eyes off of her mom’s beautiful boobs. 

“You like what you see? I do too. Fuck baby, you’re so gorgeous. Let me take care of you, then you can return the favor.” With a loving smile, she went back to sucking and fondling her daughter’s tits. 

“Fucking fuck, Mom. That feels so good. Please keep doing that.” Cassie ran her hands down Sonya’s back, leaving little scratch marks here and there. She gasped, whimpered, and moaned as her mom pushed her gently on her back, kissing, licking her way down her body. 

Sonya helped Cassie lay further up on the bed, with her head on a pillow, closer to the headboard. She laid next to her, leaving her hands near her daughter’s erection. She looked into her eyes and with a nod from Cassie, she moved to settle between her legs. Sonya took her underwear off before taking off the younger blonde’s. 

She grasped Cassie’s dick in one hand, while she gently massaged her balls with her other hand, causing her to moan louder than she had up to that point. She stroked her daughter’s cock, making her harder than ever. 

“Is it okay if I take you in my mouth? If you don’t want me to, that’s okay. We can just do other things instead.” Sonya kept moving her up and down, while Cassie began to buck her hips a bit.

“Please, Mom. Please, fuck me.” Cassie blushed even redder as she said those words. She never thought that she’ll ever beg anyone to fuck her, but here she was, begging her mom to suck her dick. And she knew that she was going to love every single second of it. Nobody had ever gone down on her before since she never dated or had sex, so she didn’t know what to expect from it.

Sonya leaned down, licking Cassie everywhere. It wasn’t long before she took the head into her mouth, finally getting the first taste of Cassie on her tongue. She bobbed her head up and down, taking more and more of her daughter's cock into her mouth until her cock reached the back of her throat. 

Cassie looked down her body to see her mom sucking her cock, she couldn’t help but moan as she gripped the sheets beneath her. She heard the sounds of her dick going and out of Sonya’s mouth. She’s heard that blow-jobs felt amazing, she just never expected it to feel so fucking good.

“Damn, Mom. You’re so great at that. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” The younger blonde’s eyes nearly rolled in the back of her head as Sonya deepthroated her. She started to thrust into her mouth, causing the older blonde to gag a bit and moan at the feeling. 

Eventually, when Cassie was close to cumming, she pulled her daughter’s dick out of her mouth. They were both gasping. Cassie glanced up at her desperately.

“I know that you want to cum. I want us to cum at the same time tonight. Do you think that you can wait a little while longer? For me?” Sonya gave her a loving smile, which Cassie returned.

“I think so. I can try. I honestly don’t for how long though.” Cassie had an idea of where the night was going. She couldn’t wait for it to happen.

“So before we do this, I have a question for you. Condom or no condom? It’s up to you honey.” Sonya wanted Cassie to be in charge of their first time together. 

“No condom. I’ve been thinking about that a lot lately. I want there to be nothing between us, including a condom.” Cassie sat up, wrapping her arms around Sonya and bringing her into a heated kiss. 

Sonya broke the kiss, only to straddle her hips. She took Cassie’s cock, lining it with her entrance. She rubbed it over her lower lips, causing both women to moan loudly. Sonya then descended, taking the younger blonde’s dick into her. In a few minutes, she was fully seated on her daughter’s hips, her cock inside to the base.

“Goddamn, Cassie. You’re big. Bigger than anyone I’ve ever been with. I’m going to start moving now, okay?” Sonya raised herself, before lowering back down. She increased her speed seconds, her breasts bouncing in time with her movements.  
Neither of them could stop the moans, groans, and grunts from pouring out of their mouths as they fucked, but the thing is, they didn’t want to. Cassie had never quite felt anything like that before. 

“Shit Mom, you feel so damn good around my cock. Out of every single fantasy I’ve ever had of this moment, they don't come fucking close to how amazing this is. Can we fuck every day?” Cassie groaned low in her throat as she went deep into her mom’s pussy once more, nearly taking her breath away at the sensation. 

“Of course, we can. We just have to make time for it. Come on, Cassie, fuck me. Make me cum on your cock. Please baby. Fuck your mother like nobody else can or ever could.” Sonya’s movements became more erratic, she fell forward, lying fully on top of Cassie.

Cassie wrapped her arms and legs around her, she then flipped them over with her now being on top. She thrust her hips slowly building a steady rhythm, both gasping as she moved her hips even faster. The only sounds in the bedroom were their heavy breathing and one of the most erotic sounds Cassie had ever heard was her mom constantly moaning her name.

Cassie was close to cumming now, she knew that her mom was too. After a few harder thrusts, she kissed Sonya, putting all her love and desire for the older woman into it. The younger blonde felt her mom’s inner walls clench around her, she came with a scream of Sonya’s name, which she swallowed. 

Sonya moaned, pulling out of the kiss, with cries of Cassie’s name as she felt her daughter’s cum in her pussy. She came and she came hard. Both women breathed deeply, getting their air back. 

Cassie slipped herself out of Sonya, laying down next to her. After a few minutes, they moved around a little so that they were cuddling with their legs tangled together and her head resting on her mom’s breasts.

“Mom, that was amazing. I’m so glad that I waited to have sex. If I didn’t, I don’t think that we would have ever gotten together. I’m just so happy. I love you so much.” She pressed a light kiss to Sonya’s chest, who felt her face heat up at the action.

“I love you too, Cassie. Hey, would you like to go another round? I know that I certainly could.” That was probably the best sex she ever had and she was glad it was with her lovely daughter.

“I’ll love to, but I don’t think that I can move a single muscle, much less fuck you again. I’m fucking exhausted. Literally. Can we do it later? When we both have more energy.” Cassie cuddled ever closer as she helped her mom pull the bed covers over them. When they finally fell asleep, Sonya was spooning her daughter, smiling happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: And that's the end of the second chapter. I had a lot of fun writing yet. This is actually one of the longest chapters I've written in a long time. Thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Cassie's Ideas For Sex: Part: 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. This third chapter was originally going to be the final chapter, but I decided to add a fourth and final chapter instead. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading it. Now on with the story.

It was early the next morning when Cassie woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking that was currently lingering in the air and carrying throughout their home. Her beautiful blue eyes fluttered open as she rolled over on her right side, she saw that Sonya, her mom/girlfriend wasn’t in the bedroom. Cassie’s face flushed when she remembered what she and Sonya did the previous evening. The younger blonde couldn’t keep the smile from gracing her lips.

“Mom must be cooking. I mean, who else would it be?” Cassie muttered softly as she got up from Sonya’s bed. She left the room to get some clean clothes from her bedroom. She walked to the bathroom, taking a quick shower. 

Cassie was now wearing a graphic t-shirt, bra, panties, and a pair of shorts that if she got hard, Sonya would be able to see her erection. That's the reason why she chose that specific pair of shorts. Cassie loved teasing Sonya. That could be said for the same of Sonya. As she entered their kitchen, she saw her mom standing in front of the stove cooking the two of them eggs and bacon for breakfast. Cassie couldn’t take her eyes off of her mom. All that Sonya was wearing was panties and a t-shirt. Her face flushed with heat as she stared at her mom’s ass, which was in perfect shape as was the rest of her.

Sonya turned to look behind her, finally noticing her daughter standing there. She smirked when she saw that Cassie was staring at her ass. An idea popped into her head, wanting to tease the younger blonde a bit. She moved her hips from side to side, knowing exactly what she was doing to the younger blonde, Cassie’s eyes following every movement.

“Hey, honey. My eyes are up here, but I certainly don’t mind the way that you look at me. It makes me feel wanted. Thank you. So you love my ass, huh? I can’t blame you. I love it too. You have a fantastic ass yourself. I mean, you are my daughter after all You do take after me.” Sonya grinned as she saw Cassie’s face was flushed so hard that she now resembled a tomato.

“Really? Thanks, Mom. I’m proud to take after you. Which is a great thing because you’re so fucking gorgeous. I’m just so happy that I’m finally able to be with you, in more ways than one.” Cassie sauntered up behind her, wrapping her arms around Sonya embracing her from behind while resting her head on her mom’s shoulder.

“Cassie, that’s very sweet of you. I love you, baby. Now, the food is almost ready. Can you get our plates for me and set them on the table? Sonya turned to kiss her daughter softly on her lips. She loved kissing her daughter. Her lips were so soft. Not to mention, she was one hell of a kisser. Like mother, like daughter. Sonya chuckled softly, blushing at her thoughts.

Cassie nodded, breaking the kiss, quickly getting their plates out of the kitchen cabinet. She set the plates down on the table as she glanced over to Sonya, watching her cook. She enjoyed their first time together the night before. She definitely wouldn’t mind a repeat of it, that’s for sure. She blushed even redder just thinking about making love or being fucked by her beautiful mother. Cassie sat down in her usual seat as she waited for Sonya to bring the food over and sit with her to eat.

xxxxxx

xxx-Three Hours Later-10:00 AM-Cassie & Sonya’s living room-xxx

xxxxxx

Cassie reclined on the couch while surfing on the web on her laptop with her feet in Sonya’s lap, who was trying to find something to watch on tv to stave off her boredom. Cassie had the screen of her laptop facing her completely so that her mom couldn’t see what she was searching up on Google. It’s not that what she was looking at was bad or anything like that, she just wanted it to be a surprise for when she would eventually bring it up to Sonya. Whenever it came to talking about anything related to sex, she was always nervous. But she was also very excited. She’ll have to wait until later that day.

“Hey, baby. Would you mind doing me a favor and run an errand? Could you go pick us up some groceries from Sam’s Club? We’re kinda running out of food. Here, I’ll give you a shopping list.” Sonya put the tv remote on top of the coffee table before she gently placed her daughter’s feet from her lap to the floor. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket handing it over to Cassie, who took it, looking it over.

“Sure. I don’t mind. I’ve been meaning to get out and do some shopping of my own anyway. Do you want to come with or are you staying here?” Cassie moved her laptop from her lap to the coffee table in front of her. She left it on. It was plugged in and still charging. Cassie strolled over to Sonya, leaning down after laying a hand on her cheek, kissed her softly, pulling a moan from the older woman, causing Cassie to smile. The younger blonde broke the kiss, walking away to grab her keys, leaving the house with a wave towards Sonya.

Sonya chuckled softly as her daughter closed and locked the front door as she left. She would have gone with her, but she was still a little bit worn out from the amazing sex they had yesterday. Ten minutes go by when Sonya realized that Cassie left her laptop open, she went to close it for her so that the battery wouldn’t drain too fast, noticing what her daughter was googling before she left. 

“Handcuffs? Oh, Cassie, I didn’t know you were so kinky. I don’t want to embarrass her by bringing this up right out of the blue, so I’ll have to be careful about it.” Sonya muttered, peering at the various handcuffs that her daughter had pulled up on the internet. Some of them looked to be rather appealing. Sonya was never that interested in using handcuffs during sex, but she wasn’t directly opposed to it either. She had to admit the thought of either herself or Cassie using them when they had sex was something that she wouldn’t mind trying out. The older blonde went back to watching tv while she waited for her daughter to return from shopping.

xxxxxx

xxx-Almost Two Hours Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Cassie walked into their home, carrying several shopping bags. Sonya got up from the couch to help and within thirty minutes, everything was put away. The two had a quick lunch before going back into the living room to sit down on the couch. Cassie’s eyes widened like dinner plates when saw that her laptop was still on. She glanced towards her mom, who was trying and failing to not smirk. Cassie sighed with a small smile, relaxing on the couch.

“So, Mom, I take it you saw what I was googling huh? I was going to talk to you about it. I guess that I must have been in such a hurry to leave that I forgot to put my laptop away.” Cassie waited for Sonya to say something. She didn’t have to wait long.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I honestly wasn’t snooping or anything. I was just going to close it and that was when I saw what you were looking at, so instead of closing it down, I plugged the charger in for you. Do you want to talk about it?” Sonya wanted her daughter to feel safe enough to talk to her about anything.

“Sure. I found a couple of pairs that I really liked. I was actually going to ask you which ones you liked and then order them online.” Cassie picked up her laptop, moving closer to Sonya to show her which ones she was talking about.

“I love these. They’re cute and affordable. This other pair is sexy.” Sonya pointed at two pairs of handcuffs. For several minutes the two of them looked at quite a few handcuffs, picking some out and ordering them online like Cassie had mentioned that she wanted to do. 

After that, Cassie and Sonya sat back on the couch snuggling together while they watched one of their favorite TV shows. They both enjoyed watching TV with each other if they weren’t already otherwise occupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: And that's the end of the third chapter. I'll have last chapter written and posted soon. I'm still working on and writing several other fanfics, so I apologize if I'm late with getting some of them out later than others. I'll do my best be better with that. Thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: And that's the end of the first chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. I'll have this fanfic updated and finished soon. Which will probably be sometime next month, (January 2021). Thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.


End file.
